Alice J. Alighieri
Alice is one of the antagonists in the collab fanfic DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. Alice is the daughter of Jack J. Alighieri and Lily J. Alighieri, two Vampires making Alice a Pureblooded and noble Vampire. Alice is the current host of the Longinus tier Sacred Gear the Boosted Gear. Appearance Alice is a young woman with blonde hair and red eyes, as well as pale-skin throughout her body which has an hourglass figure. She also has a scar on her stomach which is where Nico cut her when he escape. When in public she wears a white turtleneck sweater over a navy blue miniskirt, black leggings and brown knee-high boots. When going out on regale events Alice dresses in a dress that's white from the sleeves to the waist. Some of the dress has golden lines across it. As the dress gets lower it changes into a light blue. She wears gray stockings underneath and white high heels, Personality Alice is usually manipulative, cunning and devious. She has learned to manipulate people in order to get them to do what she wants; she learned this skill from her mother. Due to being treated like royalty since birth, she is very arrogant. However, she lost a bit of her arrogance when she was given The Boosted Gear and started communicating with Ddraig. Alice enjoyed having company of someone who treated her like an equal and not like she was above them. She cares for Ddraig as if he were family. Also because of her undying loyalty for her family, she is willing to kill anybody and everyone if they dare threaten her family. She idolizes her mother and father to the point that she will do anything for them even if it's in a morally gray zone. Despite not being a battle maniac, she also doesn't condemn the action. When fighting Alice becomes cruel and likes to make her opponents beg for their lives before killing them or keeping them as pets. Alice has a fascination with people who refuse to give up even after she beats them close to death. This people are usually tortured until she gets bored with them or she makes them pets and then kills them when she gets bored with them. She seems to have a bit of an obsession with Nico as he was her servant when he was younger. Alice has stated that she wants to torture him until he breaks because of how he betrayed her and her family. History Powers and Abilities Blood empowerment: Due to being a Vampire Alice gets stronger when she drinks blood of a being. Fog Manipulation: One of the common abilities of a vampire is to create a manipulate a fog that can be used to make defenses and to scout out enemies. Alice is strong enough to create a fog that can blanket an entire town. Which is quite impressive for someone of her age. Bat Transformation: Like all vampires Alice can transform into a swarm of bats which she can use to scout out enemies form afar or to attack a person. Umbrakinesis: As a Vampire Alice can manipulate Shadows and Darkness to use as a weapon or as a shield. Immense Strength: Due to training she was put through as a child by her father. She is now able to easily kill a low class devil with her bare hands. However, she refrains from doing so as she would rather not get her hands dirty. She is strong enough to break pavement and cause a hole to form by stomping her foot on the concrete in a tantrum. Immense Speed: Alice is fast enough to cause multiple after images to appear as she runs at full speed. If she were to run at full speed and user her strength at the same time she could possible cause buildings to crack and break as she passed by. 'Immense Durability: Alice is able to take hits from High-class devils and come out with a few scratches. She has also able to take being hit head on by a few explosions and come out unscathed. However, despite all this if she were to be under direct sunlight her durability would suffer a immense power-down. Immense Stamina: Alice is able to go days on end fighting and using her Boosted Gear at the same time. She is also able to go weeks without having to rest after fights. Equipment Modified Umbrella: Due to being a vampire Alice can't travel during the day with the sun out. Alice's father made her a specially modified umbrella. This umbrella not only protects her from the sun it also doubles as a gun which fires bullets that have multiple materials which are deadly to other races. Boosted Gear (赤龍帝の籠手ブーステッド･ギア, Būsuteddo Gia): The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus. It holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the two Heavenly Dragons. When fully mastered, it is said to be able of killing gods. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit. It's sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object. In addition to that, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. After the previous user was killed during the Sacred Gear removal ceremony. It was then given to Alice as a gift from her mother. Alice has enough control of her Boosted Gear that she is able to talk with Ddraig. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief